1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun visors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable sun visor adapted for securement to a vehicle roof pillar between the door and windshield of the vehicle. Many individuals driving at sunrise and sunset experience a blinding glare while driving to or from work. If the individual is traveling at an oblique angle to the rising or setting sun, the glare often strikes the door window and windshield adjacent the vehicle roof pillar. Conventional original equipment sun visors are not adequately adjustable to block glare at this angle. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides an adjustable sun visor having an elongated clamp body dimensioned for frictional securement to the vehicle roof pillar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of sun visors are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a sun visor is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,836, which issued to L. Bruhl on May 13, 1952. This patent discloses an extensible glare shield secured across the dash of a vehicle by a pair of clamps in engagement with opposite roof pillars. U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,923, which issued to L. Parks on June 20, 1955, discloses an extensible sunshade for vehicles adapted for mounting on a vehicle dash by a pair of spaced suction cups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,554, which issued to J. Barbee on Apr. 6, 1976, discloses a sun shield extension for securement to a conventional pivotally mounted original equipment sun visor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,855, which issued to S. Janata et al on May 17, 1977, discloses a sun shield extension secured by VELCRO fasteners to a conventional pivotally mounted original equipment sun visor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,552, which issued to A. Lichtenstein et al on Oct. 2, 1979, discloses an elongate opaque shield that may be transversely adjusted to encircle a sun visor of a vehicle. The shield is longitudinally adjustable on the original equipment sun visor to serve as an extension in blocking out sun rays to an occupant of the vehicle.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices is capable of blocking sun rays incident at an oblique angle between the windshield and door window of a vehicle. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose a sun shield having an elongated oval tubular clamp member dimensioned for frictional engagement with a vehicle roof pillar. Additional features of the present invention, not disclosed by the aforesaid prior art devices, include the provision of a sun visor having an elongated oval tubular clamp body provided with a pair of pivotally mounted sun shield members each including a plurality of extensible sections mounted by cooperating dovetail projections and recesses. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of sun visors, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such sun visors, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.